harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Klasa obrony przed czarną magią
Klasa obrony przed czarną magią (Klasa 3C)Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (gra) (wersja na PS2) (ang. Classroom 3C) — klasa, w której odbywały się zajęcia z obrony przed Czarną Magią. Znajdowała się na trzecim piętrze zamku HogwartHarry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka), roz. 9 "Książę Półkrwi" przy korytarzu serpentynowymReplika Mapy Huncwotów od Noble Collection. W 1991 roku profesor Kwiryniusz Quirrell wykładał w innej klasie, ponieważ wstęp na korytarz na trzecim piętrze był zabroniony. Opis Z sufitu zwisał żelazny żyrandol oraz szkielet smoka. Na jednym końcu sali stoi projektor, który jest aktywowany przez magię. W klasie stoi kilka ławek i stołów, w ścianach są duże okna. Dekoracja klasy zmieniała się kilkakrotnie na przestrzeni lat, poczynając od mnóstwa zdjęć Gilderoya Lockharta po wiele szkieletów i skurczonych głów. Jako opuszczona klasa W roku szkolnym 1991–1992 klasa została zamknięta wraz z resztą Korytarza na trzecim piętrze jako dodatkowy środek ochrony Kamienia Filozoficznego. Kamień był strzeżony w połączonych Podziemnych Komnatach, do których można było się dostać z trzeciego piętra. Tymczasem profesor obrony przed czarną magią Kwiryniusz Quirrell używał innej klasy do nauczania OPCM. Program nauczania i zajęcia Rok szkolny 1992–1993 mały|Filmowe przedstawienie klasy za czasów Lockharta.|250px W roku szkolnym 1992–1993, gdy Gilderoy Lockhart był profesorem, udekorował całą klasę własnymi zdjęciami. Podczas pierwszej lekcji zrobił quiz z informacji o samym sobie, które uczniowie powinni według niego znać z jego książek. Następnie profesor wypuścił grupę hałaśliwych chochlików kornwalijskich uczniom, by na nich ćwiczyli. Jednakże, ze względu na jego nieudolność i brak doświadczenia uczniów, Lockhart stracił nad nimi kontrolę, co doprowadziło do chaosu w klasie. Lockhart ostatecznie uciekł, pozostawiając Harry'ego Pottera, Rona Weasleya i Hermionę Granger, aby posprzątali jego bałagan. Po tym wydarzeniu Lockhart zaczął po prostu czytać na głos o rzekomo swoich wielkich czynach z podręczników, czasami odgrywając je jako sceny, zwykle przymuszając do towarzystwa Harry'ego. Ze względu na to, uczniowie nie nauczyli się nic na temat obrony przed czarną magią. Rok szkolny 1993/1994 mały|lewo|Lekcje z boginem.|250px W roku szkolnym 1993–1994 przedmiotu uczył Remus Lupin. Przerabiane były różne mroczne stworzenia. Pierwsze zajęcia były praktyczne (walka z boginem). Profesor przyniósł druzgotka do klasy, aby uczniowie mogli go obserwować. W roku przerabiali takie stworzenia jak zwodniki, wodnik Kappa, Czerwone Kapturki, wampiry i wilkołaki. Ich ostatni egzamin praktyczny był torem przeszkód z niektórymi z omawianych stworzeń, które trzeba było pokonać. Rok szkolny 1994–1995 W roku szkolnym 1994–1995 przedmiotu uczył Barty Crouch Jr. (zmieniony w Alastora Moody'ego). Mimo że mieli uczyć się o przeciwzaklęciach (zgodnie z przepisami Ministerstwa Magii), Moody omówił zaklęcia Niewybaczalne, demonstrując je na pająkach. Rzucał Imperiusa na każdego ucznia, dopóki nie byli w stanie go zwalczyć. Rok szkolny 1995–1996 mały|250px|Zajęcia w klasie obrony przed czarną magią w roku szkolnym 1995-1996 W roku szkolnym 1995–1996 zajęcia były prowadzone przez Dolores Umbridge, która nauczała tylko teorii bez ćwiczeń praktycznych. Obowiązującym podręcznikiem była Teoria obrony magicznej, która zniechęcała każdego do używania ofensywnych zaklęć w dowolnej formie. Rozdziały książki skupiały się na negocjacji i twierdziły, że nie ma dobrego wykorzystania dla klątwy. Umbridge nie pozwalała uczniom omawiać i krytykować przerabianego materiału. Ona również zakazała wszelkich rozmów bez wcześniejszego podniesienia ręki i zawsze wymagała, by różdżki były odłożone. Rok szkolny 1996–1997 W roku szkolnym 1996–1997 przedmiotu uczył Severus Snape. Tematem zajęć były przeciwzaklęcia, zaklęcie patronusa, zaklęcia Niewybaczalne i zaklęcia niewerbalne. Można powiedzieć, że nowy nauczyciel dopasował wystrój pomieszczenia do własnej osobowości: nałożył zasłony na okna, a klasa zawsze oświetlona była tylko blaskiem świec, co skutkowało osiągnięciem mroczniejszej atmosfery. Na ścianach pojawiły się nowe obrazy, które przedstawiały ludzi skrzywionych z bólu z powodu makabrycznych urazów. Za kulisami mały|Klasa obrony przed czarną magią w drugiej części gry.|250px mały|Harry w klasie Umbridge, piąta gra|250px mały|Klasa Moody'ego, wystrój filmowy|250px mały|Remus Lupin w swojej klasie|250px * Główną różnicą między filmowym a książkowym przedstawieniem klasy obrony przed czarną magią jest umieszczenie w niej przez scenarzystów schodów prowadzących do niewielkiej platformy stanowiącej wejście do gabinetu profesora obrony przed czarną magią. W książce było to zupełnie oddzielne pomieszczenie. * W grze na PS2 klasa używana w 1991 roku jest taka sama jak używana w latach następnych. Znajduje się na trzecim piętrze. * W grze Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic klasa obrony przed czarną magią przedstawiona jest podobnie jak w filmie: pomieszczenie wypełnione jest podwójnymi ławkami, a na parapetach znajdują się flakony i różne inne magiczne przedmioty. Lockhart miał w swojej klasie również swoje własne portrety, a na ścianie wisiał szkielet dinozaura - również charakterystyczny element wystroju znany z filmów. W tej odsłonie gry Harry w klasie poznaje zaklęcie takie jak Rictusempra oraz Spongify. * W filmie Harry Potter i Czara Ognia plan został nieco zmieniony. Przedsionek widziany w poprzednich filmach został usunięty i zastąpiony spiralnymi schodami. Drzwi prowadzące do klasy zmieniają swój kształt, a okno z tyłu klasy jest powiększone. * W grze Harry Potter i Czara Ognia z tyłu klasy koło schodów znajdują się drzwi, które prowadzą do kilku zapleczy, które z kolei prowadzą na dach na zewnątrz zamku. W grze na Harry'ego, Rona i Hermionę we wspomnianych pomieszczeniach czekały rozmaite przeszkody do pokonania np. błotoryje. * W grze Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa klasa obrony przed czarną magią znajduje się na szczycie Turris Magnus, należy iść korytarzem na trzecim piętrze, a następnie udać się schodami w górę. Klasa wzorowana jest na rozwiązaniach znanych z filmu. Harry, Ron i Hermiona muszą udać się w to miejsce podczas zadania Ginny Weasley - chodzi o wykradnięcie jadu bahanek z gabinetu Umbridge, który skonfiskował Filch. W czasie wykonywania misji bohaterowie są pod peleryną-niewidką i za jej pomocą muszą odwrócić wzrok sprzątających w klasie uczniów. Przy klasie znajduje się Komiczny Gargulec, jeden z pięciu mówiących gargulców postawionych w Hogwarcie. Również w tej samej grze Harry Potter musiał szukać tych pomników dla Deana Thomasa, aby ten mógł przyjść na zajęcie GD. * W grze Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi na Nintendo DS klasa została pokazana bez schodów do gabinetu nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią. Powodem może być to, że Severus Snape z niego nie korzystał. W pozostałych wersjach tej gry można przejść po spiralnych schodach na trzecie piętro i dotrzeć do wejścia do klasy, ale nie można już do niej wejść, jak to miało miejsce w poprzedniej odsłonie. Występowanie * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (gra) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (film) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (gra) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (film) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (gra) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (film) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (gra) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (film) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (gra) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (gra) * Fantastyczne zwierzęta: Zbrodnie Grindelwalda * Fantastyczne zwierzęta: Zbrodnie Grindelwalda. Oryginalny scenariusz * LEGO Harry Potter: Postacie Magicznego Świata * The Wizarding World of Harry Potter * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 1-4 * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5-7 * Harry Potter for Kinect * Zestawy LEGO Harry Potter * Pottermore * Harry Potter: The Character Vault * Harry Potter: The Creature Vault en:Classroom 3C es:Aula 3C pt-br:Sala de aula 3C ru:Класс Защиты от Тёмных искусств Kategoria:Klasy w Hogwarcie